


红椒味椒盐脆饼

by Wadeye



Category: Actor RPF, Tenet (2020)
Genre: Childish Grown-ups, During shooting Tenet (2020), Fluff, Food Issues, Height Shame, M/M, Out of Character except Nolan, Short & Sweet
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wadeye/pseuds/Wadeye
Summary: jdw和RP在信条拍摄片场时一些不为人知的故事。沙雕，甜，甜就完事了
Relationships: Robert Pattinson & John David Washington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	红椒味椒盐脆饼

**Author's Note:**

> 三千五百字沙雕纯糖砂糖向RPS，分级T，无差，有贴贴（物理意味），有一丢丢暗示，人物极度OOC，崩到亲妈都不认识，为了甜就硬写，小学男生打架（形容词），height shame（额），天雷滚滚，我也不知道为啥我要写这个玩意但我写了就是要发  
> 【Disclaimer：是RPS！以下内容纯属脑补和真实情况毫无关系！！！如有雷同我与有荣焉】

诺兰要求他的演员们调整体型到最适合角色妆造的样子。目标同样是标准体型，前职业橄榄球运动员jdw不得不节食+高强度运动，而刚从上一个文艺片片场溜达回来的RP却要想办法增重（就是增肥，RP随手撕开一袋薯片，认真地更正到，根本没注意旁边营养师铁青着的脸）  
jdw也不知道RP带着零食满片场转悠着到处吃的毛病是被宠RP宠得打破自己一切原则的英国导演诺兰惯出来的，还是对方本性如此，他和RP说实话也没有很熟——即使RP事后真诚且慌张地为他在生日宴会上整整一小时的胡言乱语道了俩小时的歉，但拜托，这咋说也不能算是最完美的初次印象，他决定还是保持自己一贯的风格：乐观，积极工作但不过分死板，小玩笑什么的还是可以开的。  
他没想到的是RP属于给点洪水就泛滥的类型，跟他居然该死地互补，这可不是什么好事！

逆向打戏太难拍了，没人知道该怎么打，jdw自告奋勇留下来和动作指导一起研究，不知不觉饭点早就过了，他又饿又累，眼前发黑，在练习怎么倒着爬过走廊去抓枪的时候多蹭了一下，结果朝天花板举起枪时枪口正对上他同事的脸。  
虽然片场用的都是道具枪根本没有真家伙，jdw还是下意识地赶紧把枪扔到一边——演员的皮囊就是身家性命，更不用说RP的脸还要好好留着让万千少女夜不能寐呢——RP还带着Neil机场会面那场戏的全部妆造，手上却拿着一大袋家庭装Doritos玉米片使劲往嘴里塞，料粉几乎掉到他脸上（芝士味的，该死！）；他察觉到jdw直勾勾盯着他手里的食物看，顺理成章地伸手过去："场记叫你去换衣服，下场咱俩搭戏；要来点玉米片不，你脸都饿的煞白煞白的了！"jdw不确定他后一句话是不是开玩笑的，但RP蹲下身（这下可好，他西裤上又得压出褶子，服设主管有的头疼了），拿着一块零食、沾满美味料粉的手指头已经伸到他嘴边了，他条件反射、纯属生理性地舔了舔嘴唇——  
一个经纪人，两个化妆师，三个场记差点把训练室的门板给挤掉，这群人七手八脚地冲进来，试图在尽量不破坏RP妆造的情况下把他拽去拍摄地，RP不甚配合，他看上去对怎么把手上吃的塞进jdw嘴里更感兴趣，过程中他戴的围巾差点掉到地上（天哪，那可是导演亲手挑选的，轻着点啊），不过最后工作人员们还是成功地把零食袋子从RP手里硬抢下来丢进垃圾桶里。一群人簇拥着RP先走开了，并且威胁要把他乱吃高热量零食的事捅给营养师（可是，是她要我增重的！增肥不就是增重吗！RP抗议道），留下jdw站起身盯着被遗弃的零食袋。多浪费啊，还剩大半袋呢。

自从那天起，jdw的训练场地周围拉了一圈绳子隔离闲杂人等，他认为看着像是搏击台，也不错，但明显他不用节食的那个同事不这么想；RP可能把这里当免费马戏团了，甚至试图投喂演出动物：他时不时就偷来片场唯一一把椅子（是诺兰那把折叠导演椅，椅背上还写着"克里斯"，jdw不敢相信诺兰居然就任由RP这么胡闹）过来坐在场边，抱着各色各样的零食大嚼特嚼，每次jdw往他这边瞅时都使劲挥舞试图吸引他注意力；甚至有一次，在jdw连续五次尝试蹬墙后空翻失败后，他脑袋上挨了一记爆米花——他居然被嘘了！始作俑者居然还好整以暇地"啪"打开汽水抿一口，"累了？渴不渴？"  
"我才不要跟你喝一瓶饮料！"  
"含糖饮料不合你的口味？"RP发现他在瞪他，还特意把罐子转过来，让jdw看到罐身上并没有标示无糖的黑色条纹，"还是说，你更喜欢，"RP突然转到Neil的口音，一字一句地拉长音，"无——糖——可——乐——？"  
jdw现在只恨自己那天没有狠心直接对着RP那张帅脸扣下扳机得了。哪怕没有子弹射出来，砰地一声也能吓他一跳，好歹不要再让对方用欣赏训练师手下钻圈过竿绕着尾巴团团转的聪明黑柴的眼神看着自己了！该死！自己演戏之前可是打了好些年橄榄球的！就RP这小身板，他巅峰时期一拳打飞三个！但一RP没有任何动作戏，断绝了他和对方支吧两下子的可能性，二RP的所有戏份几乎都是跟他共演的，他要是在训练室里忙，RP也没的戏可拍，在哪待着不是待着，为啥不来看戏（训练！）吃零食（顺带把节食中的jdw气个半死）呢？  
不能再这样下去了，jdw一边恶狠狠地暴揍沙袋一边想，自己一定要找个机会教训一下这小子，让他清楚谁占上风（who's on top）！

jdw没想到的是，他自己的钢铁意志反倒先被RP的弱酸性气泡饮料给腐蚀了。RP的经纪人刚从下个拍摄地踩点回来，带了一堆当地特产，即使jdw再怎么努力不去注意，他也没办法全程堵住耳朵或者禁止工作人员私下聊天——所有人都交口称赞新奇的红椒味椒盐脆饼。红椒味的！他好好奇啊！他也想吃！但是有了前车之鉴，经纪人的椒盐脆饼分发处戒备森严，由他俩的营养师亲自把守，而且jdw被禁止靠近其周围五十米内。淦啊。为什么会这样。他，约翰大卫华盛顿，奥斯卡最佳男主获得者丹泽尔华盛顿的大儿子，念书时就曾打破莫尔豪斯大学的最长跑位记录，前NFL职业球员，现在的金球奖提名获得者，一颗冉冉上升的希望之星——居然连一块红椒味椒盐脆饼都吃不到！这合理吗！！！  
当你足够渴望一件事时，就算是山脉也会主动向你走来。jdw忘了从哪看到的这句话（总不能是惠特曼的诗吧？），但他并没把它当一回事，直到第二天，RP神神秘秘地在他仰卧起坐时在对面蹲下，向他邀功一般地张开手，手心里攥着的正是两块小小的椒盐脆饼，jdw没掩饰住，眼神一下亮了起来——RP轻笑出声，jdw干脆只起坐不仰卧了，伸手就要去抓，RP灵巧地一闪身钻过围绳躲开jdw的攻击，他俩的打闹招致了教练的注意，谢特——"Rob，你在那干嘛呢！John，继续训练，谁叫你停下的！"  
"我在帮他压腿！"RP找了个说得过去的借口，为了佐证他的说法，他直起上半身把膝盖压在jdw脚面上，jdw没想到他来这一出，也没想到RP居然没把他那身特种部队制服换掉，硬质护膝就带着RP整个上半身的重量落在他有旧伤的那只脚上，他差点痛呼出声，好不容易才咽了下去，只在下次坐起来时以两人才能听到的音量小声咒骂，"操你的，Rob"  
"抱歉啊，"RP被骂了居然还在笑，他调整了下姿势，试图只用一只手按住jdw的脚，另一只手捏着那两块来之不易的椒盐脆饼，不对，现在只有一块了，RP把其中一块扔进自己嘴里，嚼的咔嚓咔嚓响，还特意做出一副意犹未尽、回味无穷的表情，jdw又气又急，恨得牙根痒痒，这段时间受的耻辱一齐泛上心头——人在疲惫、饥饿，生气的时候容易冲动，而jdw现在可是三样全凑齐了，更不用说对面那混蛋还把最后一块珍贵的稀有红椒味椒盐脆饼举在他坐起来刚好差一点碰不到的地方来回舞动，jdw每做一次仰卧起坐都觉得自己像头鼻子前面绑了胡萝卜还被绑在磨盘上的驴子一样在原地踏步，闻着食物的气息却无能为力，不，他可比毛驴聪明多了，就像他清楚现在最简单的办法就是解决制造问题的人本身——他冷不丁暴起，把措不及防的RP一下掀翻在地，扑上去就要掰开那只手——他抓了个空，RP以一种他没料到的敏捷程度从他身子底下钻出去（直到这时候jdw才想起来，对方虽然之前没演过什么动作戏也没当过运动员，但好歹也是新任蝙蝠侠扮演者，柔术自由搏击之类的底子应该还是有的）一溜烟跑远了，留下jdw坐在地上直喘气。只是歇一会，等气顺过来之后，看他不把RP这小混蛋撵得满片场跑！

逆序正序追车戏的最后一幕马上就要开拍，两名主演却消失了。诺兰发动全片场的工作人员地毯式搜查，人们怀着严谨的态度，排查了每一个可能藏下两名标准体型（勉强算是吧）成年男子的空间：储藏室，每辆车的后座，甚至踹开了卫生间的每扇隔间门，还是不见jdw和RP的踪影。直到一位工作人员疲乏地靠在墙上，结果触动了启动逆转机器道具的开关，环形门无声无息地滑开，内容物暴露在光天化日之下：还穿着宽松训练服的jdw，蜷起有旧伤那边的腿，另一边脚使劲踮着，拽着另一个人的衣服努力去够对方举高的手；RP背靠密室内壁，衣服被前者扯得乱七八糟，漂染的金发也散落下来，但他看起来不甚在意，轻笑着把左手举到前者碰不到的地方；两人都气喘吁吁，大汗淋漓，像是刚跑完半程马拉松，或是经历了一场激烈的搏斗，也可能两者兼有；但即便现在他俩正接受着全剧组工作人员的注目礼，也丝毫没有要分开的意思。片场椅子毁灭者、手机没收者、笑话终结者、全部工作人员的至高领导，全世界无数粉丝的追随对象，英国名导克里斯托弗爱德华诺兰，严肃地咳嗽一声。

诺兰在下个采访点名批评了jdw不顾节食偷吃零嘴的问题。jdw耸耸肩。反正他该吃的最后都会吃到的，该享受的最后也都会享受到的，无所谓啦。

**Author's Note:**

> 说一下灵感从哪来的（哪些是真实发生过的）：诺兰的确批评过jdw节食还吃红椒味椒盐饼干的事（*edit: 找到原视频了，原来吃的是红椒味品客！！！这玩意不遍地都是！！！jdw在爱沙尼亚偷带了一整包红椒味品客，结果刚进电梯被诺兰抓个正着，他跟诺兰求情说这味道太少见了诺兰放过了他，但当天拍摄让他吃尽苦头，哈哈哈哈哈哈怎么回事啊好蠢好可爱哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈），RP第一次见面的确吼了jdw一小时（？），RP的确也说过"你可以和他开玩笑，他不介意别人捣乱"，还有里面提到的jdw过去经历，以及jdw的确伤过脚但我不知道他恢复成啥样了就乱写，就这些，没了，别的都是我胡编乱造；  
> 想要更多了解jdw的欢迎阅读这份详细到可以当传记的访谈，实际上我正是帮忙翻译完这篇后得到写文灵感的：https://weibo.com/3486097751/JjU4CfTrS


End file.
